Todos tenemos secretos
by Krystal-Pattinson
Summary: Hermione se entera de que sus padres no son sus padres, y que toda su vida ha sido una mentira , cree estar perdida, pero encontrara ayuda de quienes menos lo piensa. - Draco ¿vas a permitir que la comprometan con él? - Joder te amo ...
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling , menos la trama.

Capítulo: 1

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Cuando escuchamos " todos tenemos secretos " , nos pasa por la cabeza algún delito, incumplimiento de normas , un pasado oscuro , un viejo amor o cosas insignificantes que en boca de otros puede ser una bomba explosiva.

Pero jamás nos imaginamos que con esa simple frase de 3 palabras , tu vida pueda dar un giro de 90º , que todo lo que creías conocer estaba mal , que todo lo que pensabas era incorrecto , y que lo que creías que estaba mal era lo bueno.

Jamás imaginamos que con esas 3 palabras todo lo que tenemos se desvanece dando paso a otras cosas , quizá mejores. ¿Quién quita que los cambios no sean para mejor? Pero cuesta tanto acostumbrarse, que duele.

¿Saben ese sentimiento de que estás cayendo en un abismo profundo? Algo así me estaba pasando a mi, pero no tenía nadie que me diese una mano, no tenía nadie que me comprendiera y apoyara. Era un camino que tenía que emprender sola

Todo comenzó justo 2 semanas antes de iniciar mi 7mo año en Hogwarts. Ya la Guerra había terminado. El señor oscuro había sido derrotado, y la felicidad rondaba por doquier. Excepto en algunas moradas donde aún se lloraba las muertes de las manos amigas que sacrificaron sus vidas por defender a otros de los Mortífagos en aquella sangrienta lucha. Como de costumbre estaba emocionada por lo que implicaba ir a el Callejon Diagon y comprar los libros, uniformes , ingredientes para pócimas .. Y también por ver a mis compañeros, siempre tenía la suerte de encontrarme algunos por ahí. Ese día me levante más temprano que de costumbre, algo dentro de mi decía que este día sería importante.

- Hola papá , hola mamá - los saludé con un beso a cada uno y me senté en la mesa a comer mi desayuno.

- Hola Hermione - dijo mi papá sin despegar su mirada del periódico. En cualquier otro momento me hubiese sentido mal, pero ya era costumbre que ni caso me hiciera.

- Hija hoy tu papá y yo tenemos una reunión de negocios muy importante - avisó mi mamá y yo gruñí

- ¿Eso significa que no iremos al Callejon Diagon? - pregunté y mi papá sin levantar la vista del periódico bufó

- Eso significa que vas a ir tu sola, tienes el dinero y ya eres mayor para esas cosas - dijo y yo abrí los ojos como platos

- P-pero - traté de argumentar pero mi mamá me calló con aquella sonrisa suya que decía "todo estará bien"

- Hermioneo no te pasará nada , ya la guerra contra ese señor concluyó y además ya tienes permitido usar magia , así que te puedes defender bien - concluyó dándome un beso en la frente.

Yo suspiré y asentí, a pesar de que nadie me veía. Luego de terminar mi desayuno me despedí y aparecí en el Callejon Diagon. Era mi primera vez sola y me sentía rara, pero me conforte al ver una cabellera amarilla muy conocida para mi.

- Luna - la llamé y la rubia volteó con su usual cara angelical y sonrío al verme

- Hola Herms - me saludó y yo sonreí

- Me alegra verte ¿y tu papá? - pregunté

- Oh. - dió unas vueltas y luego suspiró - se habrá quedado en la tienda de ingredientes , bueno... supongo que tengo que ir a buscarlo .. adiós Herms - se despidió y salió corriendo a dirección contraria dejándome nuevamente sola.

Suspiré.. ojala Harry y Ron estuvieran aquí, pero habían decidido darse un año sabático, aunque sospechaba que las intenciones de Harry eran estar en 7mo cuando Ginny también , y las de Ron era vigilarlos. Sonreí un poco. Esos tres eran definitivamente mis mejores amigos.

- Draco no puedo creer que en serio tus padres vayan a tener una reunión con esa gentuza - oí la inconfundible voz de Pansy Parkinson y gruñí por lo bajo mientras apuraba el paso. No tenía ganas de cruzármelos.

- Ya te dije que primero él no es mi padre .. segundo... tampoco es que me agrade la idea de que se junten con los supuestos padres de la Gryffindor y tercero... mejor vamos a Borgin y Burkes - dijo la voz del rubio y Hermione se tensó al sentirlos cada vez más cerca. Maldijo sus adentros y se hizo un encantamiento desilusionador. Luego de que los dos jovenes se fueran , la castaña siguió su camino, pero inevitablemente pasó cerca de la tienda y escuchó sus voces

- ¿Estás de coña? - escuchó que la rubia le preguntaba a Malfoy

- Si estubiera de coña no te estaría acompañando a estas cosas, sino estaría tranquilamente en mi Mansión - dijo el chico.

- Osea que... ¿no tienen pensado decirselo nunca a la sabelotodo? - preguntó la rubia llamando la atención de Hermione , quien con el encantamiento desilusionador aún , entró en la tienda.

- Pansy , a ver si entiendes ... mi mamá va a ir a la casa de los Granger , al igual que irán tus papas , los de Nott y la mamá de Blaize ...van a tener la reunión esa de la que tanto nos hablaron ... y luego se decidirá si le diran o no a la ratona de biblioteca - dijo el rubio y rodó los ojos al ver la cara de confusión de la rubia - vámonos Pansy - le cogió del brazo y desaparecieron dejando dentro de esa tienda a una castaña muy confundida

_¿Qué hacen todos los ex-mortífagos en mi casa...con mis papas?_ Primero pensó en que capás eran otros Granger , pero ¿a quien más le decían ratona de biblioteca?

... Luego pensó en que les harían daño a sus padres .. y con ese pensamiento ella tambien desapareció rumbo a su casa.

_ ...OoOo... _

- Draco - llamó la rubia en la tranquilidad de Las Tres Escobas

- ¿Qué Pansy? - preguntó el rubio

- ¿Crees...crees que haya estado bien que le hubiésemos dicho todas esas cosas a Granger? - preguntó la rubia y el chico sonrío

- Fue muy inteligente como para mantener la calma , y nosotros lo fuimos aún más... sólo hay que esperar - se limito a decir y la chica suspiró

- Nunca me contestas mis preguntas cuando se trata de Granger - dijo haciendo un puchero

- Recuerda mi querida amiga que ya no es Granger - dijo y la rubia asintió

- Si, pero nose por que le das tanta importancia a ello - dijo la rubia y el chico sólo rodó los ojos acomodándose más en su silla.

- Sabes bien que su familia son mis amigos - dijo y la rubia asintió

- Eso ya lose, y tambien se que su abuela te cuido y todo eso... pero.. hay algo más ¿verdad? - preguntó achicando los ojos al ver la expresión pensativa de su mejor amigo.

- Todos tenemos secretos mi querida Pansy - se limitó a decir el rubio

* * *

><p><em>Bueno este es el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic. Los que leen mi otros fics ... no los abandone.. sólo están en temporal pausa. Cuando terminen las clases, los continuó.<em>

_Esta idea me vino de leer un fic , donde Hermione es sangre limpia y se me ocurrió hacer esto, pero un tanto .. totalmente diferente._

_Espero que les guste y leer reviews_


	2. Mentiras

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling , menos la trama.

Capítulo: 2

* * *

><p><strong>Mentiras<strong>

Con un único pensamiento en mi mente me aparecí en mi casa causando que todos los presentes voltearan a verme.

No me moleste en ver las caras de quienes estaban ahí, sólo me concentré en buscar a mis padres con la mirada y me sorprendió verlos sanos y salvos.. pero había algo diferente en sus miradas

- H-hermione ¿q-que haces aquí t-tan temprano? - pregunto mi madre y yo comencé a recorrer mi mirada por toda la sala. Estaba llena de gente que conocía o había visto alguna vez en mi vida.

La madre de Zabini , los padres de Nott , los padres de Parkinson , Kingsley , Narcissa Malfoy , dos magos más que no conocía pero había visto en el periódico y Severus Snape

- ¿Q-qué es esto? - pregunté y la sala se quedó en total silencio. Al ver como muchos intercambiaban miradas gruñí

- ¿Qué es esto? - repetí alzando la voz y vi como mi madre daba un paso atrás y entonces noté que tenía mi varita en la mano. Eso ponía las cosas más fáciles

- Alguien que me diga que es esto o..- amenacé sosteniendo mi varita en alto

- ¿O que mocosa? ¿en serio piensas poder hacernos algo siendo una insignificante niña de 17 años? - dijo el padre de Parkinson

- Por favor - trató de calmar la mamá de Malfoy y yo suspiré apuntando con mi varita a la mujer.

- Usted , hable ya - le dije y la mujer tembló imperceptiblemente.

- Joder eres igual que tu padre, no le estamos haciendo nada a los Granger , estamos hablando con ellos - dijo y yo fruncí el ceño

- ¿Cómo que igual que mi padre? - pregunté mirando a dirección del susodicho que se encontraba tratando de calmar a mi mamá que temblaba. Pero por impresionante que fuera no me importaba en lo más mínimo en estos momentos.

- Severus - le llamó la atención Kingsley

- Usted - dije con voz quebrada - usted .. digame ... por favor - pedí al minsitro y este suspiró desvíando la mirada.

Por lo que veía nadie me quería decir de que iba esto.

Con sumo cuidado me acerque a la pareja de desconocidos que al verme venir dieron unos pasos atrás

- No les voy a hacer daño , a menos que lo a merite , sólo... sólo quiero que me digan de que va esto - pedí y la mujer me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Entonces me fijé en sus ojos, eran de mi mismo color , miel ... su cabello era castaño claro como el mío , amarrado en una delicada cebolla y su tes era igual de pálida que la mía. Fruncí el ceño, esta mujer se podría confundir como mi í de mi ensoñación al sentir como su mano acariciaba mi pálido cuello

- Es... igual - susurró bajito

- Por favor Derrisa contrólate - pidió el hombre a su lado. No sabía porque pero no podía dejar de mirarlos, me infundían respeto... algo que nunca sentí con ningún mortífago

- Papás díganme que está pasando - me dirigí a mis padres , mi mamá al escucharme soltó un gemido entre llantos y oí como suspiraba la mujer a mi lado.

- Llego la hora - dijo la mamá de Zabini

- ¿Qué? - dijeron a la vez mis padres y los dos señores a los cuales desconocía

- Tarde o temprano se iba a enterar , mejor que sea ahora - concordó Kingsley y yo suspiré. Alfin alguien me diría de que va esto.

- Siéntese - me ordenó mi antiguo profesor de pociones y yo lo hice sin chistar.

- Ahora si me van a decir que pasa aquí - dije y una mirada gélida por parte de los padres de Nott me hizo callar.

- ¿Van a hablar ustedes o lo hago yo? - pregunto Severus a mis padres , quienes se encogieron en su asiento.

- Cobardes - oí que murmuro la señora desconocida

- Severus deja... que lo contemos nosotros - pidió el señor y mi profesor asintió volviendo a situarse al lado de Narcissa.

- Veras..estamos aquí reunidos para aclarar que iba a pasar contigo - al ver que iba a preguntar a que se refería con eso, se apresuro a preguntar - estás por comenzar tu septimo año en Hogwarts , el último en tu adolescencia, el que lo define todo , donde ciertos lazos se rompen , como los parentales , es decir.. cuando salgas de Hogwarts ya no tendrás que ver a tus padres más nunca , si así lo deseas obviamente , y... Derrisa - señaló a la mujer - y yo no podíamos aguantar eso, pasamos mucho tiempo sin saber nada de nuestra hija , pasaron exactamente 15 años... y no queríamos perder esta última oportunidad - dijo para luego tomar asiento al lado de la mujer que en este momento me miraba sin expresión alguna.

Fruncí el ceño sin entender de que iba eso.

- Y-yo.. yo no entiendo - dije y oí como todos bufaban

- Joder Gamelot eres muy explícito con las palabras - se mofó mi profesor y el aludido rodó los ojos

- Y-yo... , nostros - se señaló la señora a ella y a su esposo - dimos a nuestra bebe a una familia de muggles simples y corrientes cuando apenas tenía tres años , no queríamos que nuestra pequeña pasara por todo lo del señor oscuro, no queríamos que se viera envuelta en eso , claro que no contabamos con que esa familia se fuera a adueñar de nuestra pequeña , se hiciera pasar por sus padres , jamás le hablara de nosotros , y se desaparecieran de todos los lugares en los que los podíamos encontrar , fue.. dificil dar con ellos , aún más dificil es tener que estar haciendo esto ahorita , diría que me arrepiento de haberlo echo, pero la verdad es que no... he visto a muchos niños que perdieron su luz luego de todo esto , y a pesar de que tu tambien te viste obligada a involucrarte en esta situación... estás bien , tienes grandes amigos, eres una excelente estudiante , tu vida es relativamente perfecta - dijo y luego al ver que mi cara demostraba mayor confusión suspiró - ¿tienes un lunar en las caderas? - preguntó y yo asentí extrañada - ¿tienes dos en los brazos en forma de media luna? - preguntó y yo volví a asentir - ¿tienes uno en la espalda? - asentí extrañada

- ¿C-cómo es que sabe todo eso? - pregunté

- Porque yo tambien los tengo y el de la espalda es de tu papá - dijo para luego suspirar y yo abrí los ojos como platos entendiendo a que se refería.

- ¿P-papá t-tu tienes un lunar en l-la espalda? - pregunte como último recurso y el negó con la cabeza volviendo a la tarea de consolar a mi mamá que lloraba desconsoladamente en sus brazos.

- U-usted .. ¿t-tiene el lunar? - pregunte dirigiéndome al señor quien asintió mirándome fijamente y entonces sentí como todo se venía encima.

Como una avalancha de recuerdos me hundía , me llevaba a un profundo abismo del cual sospechaba me iba a costar salir

_FlashBack_

- Amor , ven a ver - gritó una mujer de cabellos castaños

- ¿Qué pasa Derrisa? - preguntó el hombre apareciendo por el umbral de la puerta

- Está... está teniendo su primera demostración de magia - susurró la mujer viendo como una pequeña bebe de 2 años hacía burbujas con las manos

- Es... - trató de encontrar palabras

- Muy prematuro - dijo un tercer personaje , era un hombre rubio alto y con facciones duras

- Déjalo ya Lucius , que nuestro pequeño Draco aún no lo haga no significa nada - dijo la mujer que lo acompañaba

- Hermione - se escuchó una voz - Hermione - repitió

_Fin del Flashback_

- Hermione - escuche un sollozó y me di cuenta que me quede mirando al vacío. Enfoque mi mirada en la pareja que hasta hace poco era una pareja de desconocidos para mi. Y luego me deje caer de rodillas en el suelo. Todo había cambiado, en menos de una hora , toda mi vida se había revuelto, en menos de una hora todo lo que creía era mío , ya no lo era. Había estado viviendo 15 años con unos desconocidos , había ... había soportado burlas por ser sangre sucia , había llorado todos los días por sentirme incompleta. Y ahora , aparecían y de la nada me decían que estuve viviendo en una mentira.

- Señora - me acerqué a la mujer que correspondía al nombre de Derrisa quien levantó la mirada

- Dime - susurro bajito

- ¿F-fueron... mortífagos? - pregunté y vi como ambos se estremecían.

- ¿M-mataron a alguien? - volví a preguntar y oí como muchos suspiraban

- Por favor Hermione no lo hagas más difícil - pidió el ministro y así lo hice. No tenía fuerzas para discutir

- Llévenme con ustedes - susurré y sentí las miradas de los que creí mis padres por 15 años, encima mío

- Pero Hermione - escuché que decía la señora Granger

- Llévenme con ustedes - repetí sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Vi como los dos asentían y me agarraban los hombros y en cuestión de segundos había desaparecido de la que ya no sería más mi casa.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo. Le di muchas vueltas al asunto. No quería que fuera un "somos tus padres" por que sonaría muy al éstilo de la Guerra de las Galaxias. Y eso no dice así.<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado y espero reviews. En el próximo episodio tendremos la adaptación de Hermione en su nueva casa y su nueva vida._


	3. Espera hasta Navidad

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling , menos la trama.

Capítulo: 3

* * *

><p><strong>Espera hasta Navidad<strong>

- ¿Cómo crees que le fue a la Gryffindor? - preguntó un rubio a un moreno que se encontraba recostado en las piernas de una pelinegra que simplemente rodó los ojos cansada de las constantes preguntas del rubio.

Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy y Blaize Zabini se encontraban en la habitación del rubio, luego de haber salido de Hogsmeade.

- Supongo que justo ahora debería estar asimilando todo - dijo el moreno viendo como el reloj marcaba que ya había pasado una hora desde que sus amigos les habían contado como la castaña escuchó toda su conversación.

El rubio asintió enfocando su vista en los grandes ventanales de su habitación y dio un suspiro imperceptible para el moreno, pero no para la pelinegra quien frunció el ceño viendo como su mejor amigo se perdía en sus pensamientos

- Oye Blaize - susurró sabiendo que el rubio no la escucharía - ¿Qué…que se trae Draco con la ratona de biblioteca? - preguntó y este se encogió de hombros para luego poner una sonrisa malvada

-¿Eso que percibo son celos? - picó

- Sabes bien que no, que mi obsesión por Draco paró en 4to año - le recordó esta frustrada porque su amigo tampoco supiera nada.

- Bueno entonces, no, no se - dijo el moreno cerrando los ojos disfrutando de la calma de la Mansión de su amigo.

Los tres voltearon la mirada al escuchar el familiar sonido de la aparición y no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya un rubio había desaparecido por la puerta de su cuarto dejándolos solos

_...OoOo..._

Sentí la familiar sensación de que me tiraban por el ombligo y aquellos mareos que se suelen presentar con la desaparición y al abrir mis ojos me encontraba frente a una mansión , podría decir del mismo tamaño que la de los Malfoy o quizá aún mayor y me recorrió un escalofrío al pensar que mis verdaderos padres hubiesen sido como ellos, o al menos como Lucius.

- Nuestra casa nunca fue sede para las juntas de Mortífagos - adivinó el señor que correspondía al nombre de Gamelot y yo asentí apenada por haber sido tan obvia en mis pensamientos.

- Entremos - dijo amablemente la señora y yo asentí mientras entraba tras la pareja y veía los jardines. Muy bien regados, como de miles de hectáreas, repleto de flores, algunos matorrales y árboles. Y hasta había una casita en el árbol lo cual me hizo fruncir el ceño confundida. De pequeña ese siempre fue mi más grande deseo, pero no creía que de pequeña hasta los 3 años haya logrado comunicárselos a mis padres, por lo que no entendía como había una casa de esas en la Mansión.

- Siempre tuvimos la esperanza de que volvieras a casa - dijo de nuevo el señor mientras me hacía señas para que siguiera a la señora que tenía expresión ausente. Yo asentí tomando en cuenta que parecían usar Legeremancia conmigo y me adentré en la Mansión tratando de no soltar expresiones tontas.

No sabía como comportarme, tenía que empezar desde cero, casi 15 años viviendo con desconocidos que hacían llamarse mis padres, casi 15 años de conductas que ahora no sabía si podía mantener. No sabía como actuar, sabía que ya no era más la "sangre sucia" , pero no sabía que implicaba ser una sangre pura.

- Este es tu cuarto - llamó mi atención la mujer y miré a donde me estaba señalando y sentí una extraña sensación de familiaridad que nunca antes había sentido.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color durazno - mi favorito pensé - había una cuna espaciosa a un rincón del cuarto y estaba repleto de peluches.

- Tenemos que remodelarla - dijo la señora sonriendo condescendiente y yo le devolví la sonrisa sin saber muy bien porque. Sólo tenía claro que aquellos señores me infundían calor y respeto. No había duda que eran mis padres.

_...OoOo..._

- Quiero romper el compromiso - dijo un rubio a una pareja de magos que se encontraban de pie frente a la chimenea

- Hijo … - comenzó Narcissa Malfoy a rebatir pero calló al ver la expresión vacía de su hijo y suspiró.

Ya llevaban varios años con la misma discusión y luego de que Lucius fuera condenado al beso del Dementor la mujer había prometido a su hijo que cuando todo se normalizara rompería aquel compromiso.

- Hijo ¿puedo pedirte una cosa? - preguntó antes de que el rubio desapareciera de la sala. Este solo asintió sabiendo perfectamente lo que su madre le diría. - Sólo… sólo espera hasta las vacaciones de navidad, deja que pasen 3 meses , dale tiempo, puede que… - comenzó a decir la rubia más se vio interrumpido por el menor de los Malfoy

- ¿Qué que? ¿Qué nos enamoremos y seamos una pareja feliz? Por favor madre sabes que eso no existe - bufó el rubio y la mujer tubo que contenerse para no sollozar ante las crueles palabras de su hijo.

Temía que todo aquellos lindos sentimientos que albergaban en el corazón de su pequeño ya no estuvieran o se hubiesen congelado

- Puede que ella lo acepte, o lo que sea, pero por favor sólo espera hasta navidad - pidió Narcissa Malfoy obteniendo un asentimiento como respuesta mientras veía como el rubio se marchaba a los jardines. No tenía ganas de afrontar las preguntas de sus dos mejores amigos en esos momentos.

- ¿Crees que ya no haya esperanzas? - preguntó la rubia a un pelinegro que se encontraba a su lado

- No lo se , Narcissa, no lo se - se limitó a decir el antiguo profesor de pociones mientras veía como su ahijado se sentaba en los jardines con expresión vacía y suspiró mientras abrazaba a la rubia que había comenzado a llorar en su pecho.

* * *

><p><em>Se que les deje mucho tiempo y que no tengo perdón. Pero es que con los estudios la inspiración y el tiempo no me llegaban<em>

_Y yo soy de esas escritoras que se les ocurre toda la historia un solo día y al siguiente ya no la recuerdan._

_Pero ayer vi Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte Parte II. Y ver a Draco, ver a Hermione , me inspiró nuevamente y recordé que tenía esta historia sin continuar. Y aquí estoy otra vez._

_No puedo prometer que volveré a escribir constantemente, pero espero que si. _

_Los reviews suelen darme ánimos. Espero que les haya gustado._


	4. Deraldeía

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling , menos la trama.

Capítulo: 4

* * *

><p><strong>Deraldeía<strong>

Mientras una pareja de magos de gran caluña se encontraban en el piso inferior sentados en mullidos muebles de la sala, una castaña se encontraba un piso arriba recostada de su nueva cama mientras se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos.

Aquello había sido un gran cambio de la noche a la mañana, primero pensar que sus padres se encontraban en amenaza rodeados de muchos de los que ella conoció en su pasado como mortífago, luego darse cuenta que ellos se encontraban perfectamente bien, dentro lo que cabe, y que parecían estar hablando civilizadamente con aquellos magos, y por último enterarse de que no eran sus padres.

Ahora parecía que todo lo que ella creía verdad era una mentira, y se comenzaba a pensar que otras cosas de sus vidas serían una farsa

Entonces como levantada por un resorte la chica recordó a sus dos amigos, los integrantes del Trío Dorado, y entonces se sintió nuevamente mal. Ella estaba allí sin decirles nada, de hecho temía decirles. Por un lado temía el rechazo de los chicos al enterarse de que era parte de una familia de magos que se aliaron con el Señor Oscuro, y por otro lado le daba vergüenza. No es que se apenara de sus verdaderos padres, si no que simplemente no encontraba las agallas para confesarles a sus amigos que era una sangre pura. Que año tras año de insultos en los pasillos, acusándola y burlándose de su estatus social, que todos esos insultos habían sido otorgados sin fundamentos. Que ella podría formar parte de aquella gente que se burlaba de los hijos de muggles.

Con un suspiro alejo sus pensamientos de sus dos amigos y comenzó a pensar en los cambios que aquella noticia traería a su vida. Se pregunto si volvería a Hogwarts para cursar su último año como cualquier otro estudiante , se pregunto si seguiría en Gryffindor, y si era así se preguntó si sus padres no estarían decepcionados de ella por no haber quedado en la casa de las serpientes. Se pregunto si aquellos que una vez la trataron mal le brindarían su apoyo, lo cual descartó inmediatamente con una risa sarcástica. Imaginarse a Malfoy como su amigo era tan tonto como imposible, creía ella.

- ¿Sigue confusa? - pregunto una señora de cabellos castaños a su marido de gafas y cabello rubio que asintió con pesadez

- De hecho está teniendo muchos sentimientos encontrados, y está vuelta un mar de preguntas - dijo mientras tomaba las manos de su esposa entre las suyas, gesto cariñoso de la pareja lo que hizo sonreír ligeramente a la mujer.

- Quizá deberíamos disiparle algunas dudas - sugirió la castaña pero una negativa por parte de su marido fue lo único que consiguió

- No Derrisa, sabes bien lo que nos dijo Dumbledore aquella vez, que el día que la encontráramos la dejáramos descansar, que dejáramos que asimilara todo, que no la bombardeáramos con montón de información, me imagino pero no puedo hablar mucho , lo difícil que debe de ser descubrir que todo lo que era verdad para ti resultaba ser una total mentira, que ella fuera descubriendo poco a poco todo lo referente a ella y nosotros ¿de acuerdo? - dijo el rubio delicadamente mientras besaba los labios de su esposa quien se refugió en sus brazos con un suspiro.

Había sido un alivio para ambos encontrar a su hija y verla en persona y hablar con ella. La verdad entre sus planes no entraba el decirle tan rápido y sin anestesia toda la verdad, pero debido al rumbo que había tomado las cosas, se habían vistos obligados a hacerlo. Y menos contaban con que la castaña los aceptara de una vez, lo cual aún seguía extrañándoles, pero no le daban mucha vuelta al asunto.

- Señores, Dufky se apena de interrumpir tal momento, Dufky venía a decirles a amo Gamelot y ama Derrisa, que ya la cena estaba lista - dijo un pequeño elfo que se había aparecido rompiendo la intimidad del momento, ambos asintieron dándole a entender al elfo que habían escuchado su llamado y con un "plop" la criatura desapareció dejándolos nuevamente solos.

- Creo que… iré a avisarle que la cena esta servida - dijo el rubio y la castaña asintió mientras se liberaba del abrazo de su esposo

- No creo que quiera comer - adivinó la mujer, pero el hombre sólo se encogió de hombros

- Nada pierdo con intentar - se limitó a decir este mientras se encaminaba dirección al cuarto de su hija.

Con sutileza golpeó la puerta y la llamó por su nombre esperando respuesta y escucho un suave "adelante" que le indicó que podía pasar. Vio que la chica se encontraba de espaldas de el sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana mientras sostenía su cabeza entre sus rodillas en expresión pensativa.

- La cena está lista - avisó el hombre, pero al ver que la castaña asentía sin respuesta alguna, decidió probar preguntándole directamente - ¿irás a comer o te tendremos que inyectar la comida por vía intravenosa como los muggles? - sugirió el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que la castaña le mirara sorprendida. Al parecer no esperaba que un hombre como el supiera de cosas muggles.

- Y-yo… yo bajo en un momento - dijo mientras se levantaba de su sitio y se dirigía dirección al baño que tenía en su cuarto

- De acuerdo - se limitó a decir el rubio mientras dejaba a la castaña sola nuevamente quien suspiró arreglándose un poco el cabello para luego bajar tras su padre.

Admiro un rato la cantidad de platos que se encontraban en la mesa y luego frunció el ceño pensando que había una visita

- ¿Esperan a alguien? - preguntó la chica una vez se sentó dos puestos lejanos a sus padres, que entendieron que la chica necesitaba su espacio.

- No ¿Por qué? - preguntó la castaña mayor curiosa por la mirada de la chica.

- Hay… mucha comida - se limitó a decir la chica y la mujer asintió orgullosa

- Pedimos especialmente un gran menú hoy, queremos que comas bien, además tampoco comemos así todos los días - dijo mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa, la primera en todo el día.

La castaña asintió cohibida mirando su plato de comida que repentinamente se le hacía muy grande y suspiro mientras se dedicaba a degustarlo.

- Hermione ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? - rompió el silencio la castaña ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte de su hija como de su esposo. La castaña asintió curiosa y la mujer sonrío feliz de poder preguntarle - ¿tienes novio? - preguntó para sorpresa de la castaña e incredulidad del hombre.

¿Qué acaso su esposa se había vuelto remediablemente loca? - se preguntó el rubio y tras ver como la Gryffindor se ahogaba con un trozo de carne y tosía escandalosamente para luego tomar agua de su copa asintió para si mismo. Si, su esposa se había vuelto loca.

- N-no s-señora - dijo sonrojada la leona mientras trataba de enfocar su mirada en el plato de comida que tenía adelante. Podía asegurar que sus mejillas estaban rojas y calientes.

- Oh… es una pena - dijo con fingido dolor la castaña - la verdad que si, eres muy linda - halagó y la castaña se sintió sonrojar más pero le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento

- Bueno ya que estamos en eso de las preguntas - interrumpió el rubio tratando de salvar a su castaña hija de las preguntas incomodas de su mujer - yo también te haré una - dijo el hombre y sin esperar el consentimiento de la Gryffindor sonrío como sólo el sabía hacerlo - ¿le temes a las agujas? - preguntó dejando pasmada a su esposa y confundida a la castaña, que luego de entender el porque de la pregunta frunció el ceño contrariada.

- No le temo a las agujas, sólo…. No me llevo bien con ellas - se sinceró y el hombre asintió satisfecho, más no por la respuesta que había obtenido si no porque había logrado distraer a su mujer de su anterior tema de conversación.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio mientras la Gryffindor se dedicaba a mandarles miradas se soslayo a sus padres, mordiéndose la lengua cuando quería soltar una que otra pregunta, gesto que no paso desapercibido por el rubio que ya cansado de las inseguridades de su hija decidió intervenir.

- Querida, dilo - animó a la castaña que se sonrojo hasta las orejas al verse descubierta en su inspección.

- Es que… me preguntaba algo - dijo omitiendo el hecho de que no era "algo" lo que se preguntaba, si no más bien "todo". Los dos adultos enfocaron su atención en la castaña y esta comenzó a ponerse nerviosa

- Pregunta tranquila , además creo que te tocaba a ti hacer una pregunta - dijo el hombre haciendo que la castaña asintiera un poco más segura.

- Noté que la Mansión es muy grande y llena de lujos, lo que me indica que poseen una gran fortuna - comenzó y al ver como su madre iba a contestar , alegó rápidamente - eso es lo que menos me importa realmente, sólo quería saber cuales eran sus apellidos, se me hace extraños no haberlos visto nunca - dijo obviando la frase de "no haberlos visto nunca como mortífagos" cosa que los adultos agradecieron internamente

- Pues tienes razón Hermione , no te dijimos nuestro apellido, Gamelot Deraldeía y Derrisa Deraldeía - dijo el rubio mientras sonreía anchamente ante la sorpresa de la castaña.

- ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? - preguntó su madre causando un nuevo sonrojo en la chica.

- Creo haber leído algo sobre el apellido Deraldeía en un libro - confesó y ambos padres asintieron

- Mis abuelos fueron grandes magos - se limitó a decir omitiendo muchas cosas de las cuales Hermione se cuestionó , si verdaderamente eran "grandes magos" o eran "magos oscuros". Pero prefirió no omitir y seguir degustando de su cena en familia.

_La primera de muchas - pensó Hermione _

* * *

><p><em>Aquí tienen el 4to capítulo. Actualize rápido, merezco un premio.<em>

_Bueno gracias por quienes dejaron reviews, de verdad me animaron a actualizar pronto._

_Espero que ya todos hayan visto HP 7/2, de verdad, los que no han ido a verla apresúrense , no saben de lo que se pierden,_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, la verdad el apellido es demasiado extraño como para haberlo inventado yo, pero es así._

_Espero sus reviews._


	5. Recuerdos

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling , menos la trama.

Capítulo: 5

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerdos<strong>

Ya habían pasado exactamente 5 días desde aquel fatídico día donde la Gryffindor había descubierto que se había dejado envolver en un mundo de puras mentiras, y había tenido que iniciar su vida, literalmente desde cero. Había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo encerrada en aquellas cuatros paredes que eran su nueva habitación, puesto que aún no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente y atrevida como para andar pos sus anchas en aquel lugar. No se había atrevido a tocar mucho de allí, puesto que a pesar de sentirse ridícula con aquellos pensamientos, se sentía una intrusa en aquella lujosa Mansión, la cual le recordaba constantemente a un rubio Slytherin y a los sucesos que tuvieron lugar en aquel lugar, la diferencia radicaba en que esa mansión era fría, en la que ella se encontraba era todo lo contrario, muy calurosa y con un aire de profundo cariño que le asombraba viniendo de unos posibles Mortífagos, aún no tenía muy en claro si sus padres lo eran o no, pero tampoco tenía mucha curiosidad de saberlo. Siempre se había dejado llevar por la razón. Y la razón le decía que la curiosidad mató el gato. Así que prefería no ser ese gato.

El día anterior presa de la curiosidad había rodeado la pequeña cuna que se encontraba a un rincón de la habitación y había tocado los garrotes de esta y se había dejado llevar por una memoria muy olvidada en los rincones más oscuros de su sub-consciente.

_- Gamelot ven acá - escuchó los gritos provenientes de la mujer que tenía en frente de ella, la veía mucho más alta, como si fuera inalcanzable, y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que se encontraba dentro de la cuna, siendo una bebe, siendo ella de pequeña. Enseguida vio como por la puerta aparecía un rubio en la puerta seguido de otros dos rubios, un tanto más albinos que miraban la escena desde la puerta sin acercarse más._

_- ¿Qué sucede querida? - preguntó, más no hizo falta que la mujer respondiera, por que de inmediato de mis manos comenzaron a salir burbujas que se explotaban al llegar a la cara de los dos presentes que sonreían contentos - impresionante - murmuró el hombre claramente fascinado y se escuchó de fondo una risa divertida y un carraspeó. Inmediatamente volteó a ver a los dos intrusos de aquella familiar escena y se encontró con el conocido rostro de los Malfoy, la mujer sonreía divertida y el rubio tenía un porte arrogante y una mueca tosca en el rostro que fue borrada enseguida por la ceja alzada en forma de burla del señor Deraldeía._

_- ¿Qué sucede Lucius? ¿celoso? - preguntó y el rubio frunció el ceño_

_- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? - preguntó este _

_- Por que mi hija ha conseguido hacer magia mucho antes de que el tuyo - contra atacó y se mantuvieron la mirada fijamente sin decir palabra mientras que las dos mujeres rodaban los ojos suspirando cansinamente_

_- Es cuestión de días para que Draco haga magia, y mucho más util - concluyó el rubio para luego resoplar enfadado ante la sonrisa burlona del hombre que tenía en frente_

_- Oh vamos no se pongan en plan cavernícola otra vez, no es una competencia que nuestros hijos hagan magia o no , sólo dejemos que lo hagan cuando estén preparados - habló la rubia mientras desaparecía de la sala jalando consigo al señor Malfoy y seguidos de la otra pareja que antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación le echaron una ultima mirada soñadora a la pequeña niña que se encontraba haciendo burbujas en ese momento._

Luego de aquel pequeño flashback se había visto tentada, unas mil veces de bajar y preguntarle a quien fuera, que clase de relación tenía con los Malfoy. Había estado muy claro que al menos sus padres mantenían una estrecha relación, o mantuvieron , no lo tenía en claro. Además mencionaban a su compañero Slytherin, es decir que de algún modo u otro se conocían, lo cual le hizo recordar aquel encuentro en el Callejon Diagon y pensó con amargura que si no hubiera estado de metiche escuchando conversaciones ajenas no se habría enterado quizá nunca de la verdad. Y se enojaba consigo misma al no saber si enojarse con el muchacho o sentirse agradecida.

Y ahora se encontraba desayunando en compañía de sus dos padres en aquella grande y algo fría mesa, mientras estos intercambiaban unos cuantos comentarios del Profeta de ese día, y una oportunidad única se le presentó en bandeja de plata al escuchar la conversación que llevaban en ese preciso momento

- Snape seguirá impartiendo clases en Hogwarts , al fin a obtenido el cargo de profesor de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras - leyó su padre en el periódico, y a la castaña no le asombró que esa información saliera en el Profeta, puesto que luego de la Guerra , Harry se había encargado de limpiar el nombre de su profesor luego de saber toda la verdad tras sus actitudes.

- Y no olvidemos el hecho de que ahora es sub-director - agregó la bruja mayor y la castaña se aclaró un poco la garganta para anunciar que iba a hablar, gesto que había aprendido en pocos días de su estadía en aquel lugar.

- Y-yo escuché que él estaba saliendo c-con la señora Malfoy - comentó de la manera más casual que pudo pero al ver como su padre alzaba una ceja agregó - sólo quería saber si eso era cierto - pidió mirando a su madre que a veces era menos perceptiva que el rubio, lo cual le resultaba extraño, puesto que en la mayoría de las familias, solía ser al revés.

- Oh si querida Severus y Cissy están en una relación, no precisamente "saliendo" - alegó haciendo comillas en el aire - sino una relación formal, se que sabes la historia que tuvo con la madre de Harry Potter, y le costó mucho sobrellevarlo, pero los sentimientos hacia Cissy salieron a flote unos días antes de la guerra y se dieron una oportunidad , me alegro sinceramente por ellos - concluyó la mujer sin darse cuenta que le había dado suficiente información a la castaña, sin ella tener que hacer mucho para obtenerla.

Por la familiaridad con la que llamaba a la madre de Malfoy, indicaba que aún mantenían comunicación y quizás amistad, y parecía muy bien informada de la situación, lo cual le llevaba a suponer que se mantenía demasiado, en contacto con aquella familia.

Su padre más suspicaz agregó algo que le llenó de más dudas y le llevó a un retazo del pasado.

- Recuerdo millones de discusiones que mantuvieron Lucius y Narcissa en nuestras narices, es una lastima que una familia como aquella se haya desmoronado de esa manera, pero se que todo lo hicieron por bien del muchacho - agregó esto último mirando de reojo a su esposa que no perdía de vista a la castaña que parecía ida en sus pensamientos.

_- ¿De verdad pretendes que sea justamente el padrino de tu hijo Narcissa? - preguntó fríamente un rubio a su mujer que se encontraba parada en medio de un jardín, el cual la castaña reconoció como el jardín que se encontraba a las afueras de la Mansión en la que ella actualmente se encontraba viviendo. Había visto a sus padres sostener, cada uno un bebe y con el corazón encogido se dio cuenta que ella se encontraba en los brazos de su madre, y un rubio bebe en los brazos de sus padres. A juzgar por las personas que discutían en sus jardines, tenía la sospecha de que el rubio se trataba de Draco, y realmente no se equivocaba._

_- No veo nada malo con que Severus sea el protector de Draco, te ha demostrado millones de veces que le quiere, y le protege - musitó la rubia con pequeñas lágrimas en su rostro mientras veía como su esposo daba vueltas al rededor del jardín sin detenerse un segundo, y por la expresión de su rostro se adivinaba que la idea no le gustaba._

_- ¿Severus? ¿desde cuándo le llamas así? - siseó con frialdad mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la rubia que dio un paso atrás viendo la furia en los ojos de su marido. Vio como su padre se tensó y se levantó sin hacer ningun otro movimiento, alerta de lo que pudiera suceder._

_- Lucius, por favor, se lógico, estudiamos con él, fue nuestro amigo, estuvimos en el mismo año, misma casa ¿no es lógico que le llame así? tus celos son irracionales - terminó en un susurro que le dictó que había metido la pata a juzgar por la furia que recorrió los ojos del rubio y la manera en que crispó sus puños y cuadro la mandívula._

_- ¿Celos yo de ti? sería estúpido - escupió con enojo - escúchame bien Narcissa y quiero que lo hagas con claridad, no me dejarás en ridículo frente a la sociedad poniéndole a él de padrino ¿me escuchaste? - preguntó mientras le sostenía el hombro con brusquedad y al no obtener respuesta alguna la sacudió con enojo. Pudo ver como su padre se disponía a ir hacia la pareja pero como su madre le retenía negando suavemente con la cabeza con gesto taciturno_

_- S-si - musitó la rubia con lágrimas cayendo libremente de sus ojos y el rubio la soltó con tal brusquedad que cayó en el suelo y con un movimiento de capa desapareció de aquel sitio, dejando todo sumido en un silencio sepulcral._

_La castaña miró de reojo al rubio bebe que mantenía los ojos fijos en su madre y alzaba sus pequeñas manitas tratando de alcanzarla con un profundo gesto de tristeza algo inusual para un niño de su edad._

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó su padre al ver como la castaña parecía distraída y con su cabeza en otra parte. Esta volvió en si, sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos recuerdos y asintió sin estar muy segura de hallarse perfectamente bien.

Aquellos recuerdos le dejaban cansada, como si requiriera de mucha energía para recordar aquellas cosas, y por el estado de agotamiento físico en el que se encontraba, no dudaba que aquello fuera así.

Con un suspiro de cansancio se levantó de la mesa, dio gracias por la comida y se excusó para subir a su habitación y pasar el mayor tiempo que pudiera allí dentro encerrada, dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p><em>El 5to capítulo.<em>

_Sorry por dejarlas con la intriga. No he tenido mucho tiempo, e inspiración, además que he estado un tanto paranoica con el asunto de las clases, que no quiero que comiencen bajo ningún concepto. _

_Espero les haya gustado, a lo largo de la historia habrán algunos flashbacks como estos, sólo unos pocos, y no serán muy importantes. Ya que las únicas memorias que tiene Hermione son de 3 años, obviamente algo inservible. Pero verán a un mini-Draco, lo cual me agrada._

_Aclaro: Lo cursiva son los recuerdos de Hermione._

_Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y me dejen reviews. Dejaré un avance pequeño del próximo capítulo_

_- Así que al final decidiste romper el compromiso ¿no? _

_- Por lo que tengo entendido comienzas clases dentro de poco, y aún no has comprado lo necesario, iremos al Callejon Diagon_

_- Oh mierda mierda mierda y mil veces mierda, Ginny..._

_Espero sus reviews._


	6. ¿Qué ocultas?

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling , menos la trama.

Capítulo: 6

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué ocultas?<strong>

- ¿A que viniste? - cuestionó un rubio a un castaño que se encontraba recostado en uno de los sofá de aquella aristocrática Mansión, el chico no parecía amedrentarse por el simple hecho de estar tan cómodamente situado en una Mansión, que no le pertenecía a él, más bien parecía estar disfrutando con el ambiente y con la cara de pocos amigos del menor de los Malfoy.

- A hacerte un par de preguntas - contestó el chico cuyo nombre correspondía a Theodore Nott, luego de unos segundos en los que ambos permanecieron en silencio, continuó - Así que al final decidiste romper el compromiso ¿no? - cuestionó con tono monótono como si estuviera hablando del clima.

El rubio aspiro una bocanada de aire bruscamente y apretó sus manos en puño, si había alguien que sabía como sacar de quicio a Draco Malfoy, era ese individuo que se encontraba frente a él en esos precisos momentos.

- Parece que no me lo preguntas si no que vienes a confirmar - al ver como el Slytherin asentía rodó los ojos - pues bien no se para que te tomas la molestia de venir a perder el tiempo sólo para salir de dudas, pero sabiendo como eres presumo de que es una por una especie de oscura satisfacción tuya el verme totalmente despojado de la infinita herencia de los Deraldeía - dijo mientras se apoyaba en una columna dejando descansar su peso.

- No presumas tanto Draco, realmente no me causa emoción alguna ese incidente, sólo quería confirmar de primera fila lo que ya por mi casa se rumora, y preguntarte ¿en que pensabas específicamente al cancelar el contrato? - el rubio le miró de soslayo y sonrío por dentro. Claro, Theodore jamás mostraría interés de una manera tan común como los mortales, no. El se escondería tras miles de máscaras de indiferencia y preguntaría las cosas como por preguntar, dejaba caer palabras tan filosas como un cuchillo y estas quedaban flotando en el aire. Venenoso, auténtica serpiente.

- No veo por que tendría que decirte mis motivos, pero para ahorrarme uno de tus monólogos fetichistas sobre la ética, la moral, la camaradería y la unión de familias, te lo diré; no le di demasiadas vueltas al asunto, sólo era una decisión que ya estaba tomada desde que me enteré que Granger era precisamente mi futura mujer - al ver que el moreno iba a replicar, añadió - no lo hice por que fuera una sangre sucia, por que precisamente es todo lo contrario, de hecho entre su familia no se encuentra ni una sola gota muggle desde más de quince décadas así que ni siquiera pienses en juzgarme de prejuicioso de la sangre, simplemente no considere apropiado esclavizarla a mi, sabiendo lo muy mal que nos llevamos, además de tener una nueva vida, no le haría muy bien tener que enterarse también que estaba destinada a casarse conmigo, digamos que hice mi buena obra del año - concluyó para luego mirar fijamente los orbes acarameladas de su compañero, esperando una respuesta que no tardó en llegar.

- Bien, antes de venir acá, debí de suponer que no obtendría respuesta y saldría con más dudas aún, es tan típico de ti Draco - musitó para luego levantarse con una mueca de inconformidad y dirigirse a la chimenea a paso lento - es una pena dejar desamparado tus muebles, pero debo acudir a una cita con Astoria - comunicó y el rubio alzó una ceja cruzándose de brazos.

- No se por que me das esa clase de información ¿qué esperas que haga? ¿que sabotee la cita? - cuestionó con un ligero tono sarcástico ocultando la verdadera diversión que le causaba que el castaño tuviera una cita con aquella rubia.

- No esperaría eso de ti, sólo te informaba, que quizá tengas que buscarte otra mujer para encandenarla próximamente a ti, pienso tomar partida de esta cita, quizá los Nott y los Grenggars se unan prontamente - anunció mientras tomaba polvos flu y mencionaba el nombre de su mansión, como despedida escuchando

- En hora buena entonces.

Una vez sin visitas inesperadas el rubio se dejo caer en el sillón que anteriormente había sido ocupado por el Slytherin y frunció el ceño. Su relación con el chico no era precisamente la mejor, era algo fría. Desde primero habían estado juntos, siempre se colocaban estratégicamente juntos en los trabajos, y sólo lo hacían por que eran los dos cerebros de la casa de las serpientes, juntos eran la mejor nota de Slytherin , y como buenas serpientes sabían sacarle provecho de la situación. Dormían juntos en una habitación, también compartida con Blaize y sus trogloditas amigos de Goyle y Crabbe. En quinto cuando el rubio comenzó a experimentar los amoríos de una sola noche, como le gustaba llamarlos, Theodore era el único que se quedaba en la habitación para que luego cuando la chica saliera de la habitación, el castaño le decía nombre, casa y referencias familiares de la susodicha. La verdad es que era como una especie de favor que le hacía ya que el rubio siempre le cuidaba la espalda del cazador del equipo de Quidditch, que parecía tener una extraña sed de venganza contra el Slytherin, luego de que este saliera con su novia.

En sexto ambos habían sido marcados con la marca tenebrosa y se habían ayudado entre si con sus respectivas misiones, pero siempre existió esa rivalidad entre ellos que les obligaba a tratar de destacar. El rubio lo hacía en los deportes, y el castaño en los estudios, y algunas veces el rubio lo hacía con las chicas y el castaño con las mentiras. Era una constante competencia donde ninguno daba su brazo a torcer. Nunca habían tenido unas palabras especiales de aliento, ni abrazos ni risas típicas de amigos, porque nunca lo fueron en realidad. Era una relación fría y calculadora. Pero eso no impedía que el castaño se la pasara yendo mínimo una vez a la semana a su Mansión dando por escusa, la comodidad de sus muebles. Tampoco impedía que el rubio le nombrara todas las desventajas de juntarse con las chicas que su compañero elegía y mucho menos impedía que ambos supieran, absolutamente todo del otro, algo que habían ido aprendiendo desde su primer curso, conviviendo juntos y haciendo casi todos juntos era inevitable que eso sucediera.

Con un resoplido decidió de dejar de darle vueltas a la visita del castaño y se dirigió a la chimenea a visitar a Blaize, necesitaba una buena resaca de la cual alegar al día siguiente.

_..OoOo..._

Si, ya sólo faltaban tres días para volver a Hogwarts y la castaña Gryffindor aún no tenía sus materiales. Luego de una corta etapa de vivir de recuerdos, estos habían cesado, para alivio de la chica. Cada recuerdo era peor que el otro, unos muy lindos y otros muy oscuros como la mayoría en los que se veían involucrados la familia Malfoy.

Luego de convencerse de que se trataba solamente de una pequeña descarga de magia involuntaria por todo el shock inicial, la Gryffindor simplemente los dejo pasar sin darle muchas vueltas a lo que poco a poco recordaba. Y luego de ya dos días sin recuerdos, se encontraba tirada, como cosa extraña , en su cama viendo el techo y preguntándose como haría en su nuevo año.

Sabía que no podría ocultar mucho su nueva identidad ante sus amigos, no por nada eran el Trío Dorado y se conocían mejor que nadie, tampoco sabía como decírselos. Por su mente había pasado miles de formas de hablarles sobre el tema, empezando desde las maneras más sensatas como un "Chicos tenemos que hablar" a un "¿Saben? Me entere que soy hija de una de las familias más importantes de sangre pura...ah , y tuvieron que ver con los Mortífagos". Ninguna le parecía buena opción, de cualquiera de las dos maneras que lo tomase, los chicos se llevarían una gran impresión, y considerarían como traición el hecho de que ella lo haya mantenido callado durante tantos días de las vacaciones. También estaba el hecho de que su otra mejor amiga, Ginny, le había mandado una lechuza preguntando donde estaba, ya que había llamado a su casa, con el aparato muggle que ella le había regalado, y sus "padres" le habían contestado que no se encontraba allí, en la carta corta y concisa demostraba su inquietud por su repentina desaparición del mundo mágico y le proponía verse en el Callejón Diagon, cuando ella pudiese.

Había leído la carta varias veces pensando en que más equivocada no podría estar. No se había alejado del mundo mágico, más bien estaba más adentrada en él que nunca en su vida. Y por pura cobardía, impropia de una Gryffindor había decidido omitir la carta, cuando llegara la hora de enfrentarse cara a cara con la pelirroja, le diría que no recibió nada, para luego afrontar el disgusto y la decepción que se llevaría su amiga al enterarse de sus mentiras. Si, ningún panorama era favorecedor para ella.

Sacándola de sus pensamientos escucho como tocaban su puerta, y con un ligero "pase" de su parte, entró su padre, con quien llevaba una mejor relación que su madre. Si bien aún no podía llamarles padres, y estaba eternamente agradecida de que ellos parecieran entenderla y no presionarla para ello, ya no se la pasaba tanto tiempo encerrada, y aveces paseaba por los jardines y eventualmente entablaba conversaciones sobre libros y Hogwarts, con su padre. Su madre, según él le había dicho, aún estaba un poco shockeada por todo el asunto, y le había pedido que le diera un tiempo para asimilar las cosas, y cuando menos se diera cuenta la adoraría por ser una mujer excelente, e irremediablemente la Gryffindor notó que por lo menos, aquella familia, su familia, parecía tener un gran corazón, y había logrado descartar con aquella pequeña charla, la posibilidad de que sus padres se hayan casado por matrimonio arreglado, lo que era una de sus tantas dudas que la carcomían desde que analizo a profundidad su situación, y era una de esas dudas colosales que se veía incapaz de expresar en voz alta.

- Por lo que tengo entendido comienzas clases dentro de poco, y aún no has comprado lo necesario ¿cierto? - cuestionó el hombre y la leona suspiró reparando nuevamente en ello.

- Cierto - le concedió y notó como el rubio sonreía debilmente.

- Bien, pues iremos al Callejón Diagon , ahora mismo - añadió al ver que la chica iba a rebatir. Incapaz de contradecirle asintió y se encaminó con el hasta la sala de estar donde se encontraba la mujer castaña

- Iremos los tres, yo me encargaré de comprar el uniforme y tu y tu padre pueden ir a comprar los libros - dijo la mujer y la gryffindor asintió para momentos después desaparecer atravez de las llamas de la chimenea.

Cabe decir que se le había olvidado y borrado totalmente de la cabeza, la remota posibilidad de encontrarse con algún conocido en aquel lugar, lo cual era muy obvio ya que estando a esas fechas, la mayoría del alumnado de Hogwarts se encontraba ese día haciendo sus compras. Pero no espero para tener que afrontar tan pronto la realidad, puesto que una vez que su madre hubo desaparecido por unas calles arriba en dirección a la tienda de túnicas, su padre y ella habían dirigido su caminata a la librería, donde para su muy mala suerte, se encontraba la menor de los Weasley junto con Nevile.

Rogó pasar desapercibida y escondió su rostro tras su grueso abrigo de piel, acto que no paso desapercibido por el rubio, que miró en dirección de los dos jóvenes y comprendió de que iba el asunto. Había un tema que nunca habían tocado, y sabía que tarde o temprano habrían de hacerlo. Su estadía en Gryffindor, y sus amigos.

- Herms - oyeron que gritaba una voz varonil y la castaña se encogió dentro de su abrigo maldiciendo a Merlín por serle cruel.

- Neville - saludó fingiendo alegría, para luego fijarse en una figura pelirroja que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- Fuí a tu casa a buscarte, pensé que capaz no te había llegado mi carta, resulta que tus padres me dijeron que no vives allí ¿que demonios ocultas? - fue el sutil saludo que obtuvo por parte de la pecosa que la miraba con el ceño fruncido de arriba a abajo y la castaña supo que era cuestión de segundo para que notara su vestuario. Jamás en la vida usaría botas tan caras, jeans tan apretados y mucho menos un abrigo de piel como el que cargaba. - Espero una respuesta - habló moviendo su pie impaciente contra el frío piso de la calle en donde se había visto arrinconada por sus amigos.

- Oh mierda mierda mierda y mil veces mierda, Ginny... - fue lo único capaz de musitar.

* * *

><p><em>Tarde un poco, lo se.<em>

_Corta de imaginación y además estoy tratando de aprovechar al máximo mis pocas vacaciones haciendo nada, pero se que cuando comience el colegio tendré mucho menos tiempo para escribir. Además que me vienen lapsus de tantas ideas que podría crear como 10 fics nuevos que no terminaría. _

_En fin, de verdad espero sus reviews. Últimamente no me dejan casi y me entristece y me quitan las ganas de seguir escribiendo._

_Con respecto al personaje de Theodore, no será precisamente un santo, y quizá le odien en algunos capítulos, pero es esencial para todo el climax de la historia. Y al final terminaran queriéndole, al igual que el resto de los amigos Slytherin de Draco._

_Reviews. He oído que los reviews aumentan el autoestima. Sean buenos con mi pobre ego._


	7. Puedes llamarme Narcissa

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling , menos la trama.

Capítulo: 7

* * *

><p><strong>Puedes llamarme Narcissa<strong>

**-** Mmm.. Usted debe de ser la señorita Weasley ¿me equivoco? - intervino el rubio haciendo que la castaña suspirara de alivio. No sabía que hubiese sucedido si su padre no hubiese intervenido.

La pelirroja miró apenada al señor ya que había parecido una total histérica frente a él y de paso le había ignorado olímpicamente. Con un sonrojo y un movimiento negativo con la cabeza le confirmó sus teorías.

- Y tu... debes de ser Neville Longbotton, ¿cierto? - le preguntó al pelinegro que se encontraba un tanto apartado de la escena. Este asintió mirando fijamente al rubio, de algún lugar se le hacía conocido pero no lograba recordar de donde, el rubio adivinando el rumbo de los pensamientos del chico sonrío condescendiente. - No me extrañaría que te hubieses olvidado de mi, ya que eras muy pequeño cuando sucedió, pero tus padres me habían asignado como tu padrino - los tres Gryffindors se quedaron anonadados. Dos pensando ¿quién era aquel hombre y cómo que era el padrino de Neville? Y otra pensando en si aquello era cierto o era una sucia jugarreta para cambiar, drásticamente de tema.

- ¿Es..es enserio? - cuestionó el chico ya sabiendo la respuesta que le daría. Si, recordaba haberlo visto antes, pero sabía también que no tenía nada que ver con aquella vez, de hecho recordaba haberlo visto hace poco.

- Si - sonrío y luego se rasco la nuca en un gesto tan falso de inocencia que la castaña se contuvo de rodar los ojos - ¿qué les parece si tomamos un helado y hablamos un poco? ya sabes , con eso de que no nos hemos visto si no en dos ocasiones - dijo con una ancha sonrisa que dejo deslumbrada a la pelirroja que se comenzaba a cuestionar si era muy pronto para pensar en el amor a primera vista ante un adulto que posiblemente le triplicaba la edad, aunque no lo pareciera.

- Este...si, claro, mi abuela me vendrá a buscar en una hora - añadió tímido.

- Bien, Hermione, Señorita Weasley vengan - les indicó y la castaña agradeció que lo hiciera, si se quedaba sola con Ginny, terminaría volviéndose loca, y luego se encargaría de quedar huérfana por sus propio mérito.

La castaña siguió a su padre camino a la heladería, concentrándose en no mirar atrás para asegurarse de que sus amigos le siguieran, una parte de ella prefería que no fuera así, no quería enfrentar preguntas. No es que se avergonzara, bueno, quizá un poco, pero no de sus padres, increíblemente a pesar de que estaba casi segura de que habían pertenecido a los Mortífagos, se sentía bien y orgullosa de ellos, pero si sentía pena por los que por tantos años se habían llamar sus padres. Además aún no había preparado su discurso, o escusas, como se le prefiriera llamar, y como buena Gryffindor sabelo-todo que era, no podía actuar sin pensar.

- ¿Qué sabor quieren chicos? - la voz de su progenitor le sacó de sus pensamientos y con asombro vio que ya habían llegado a Florean Fortescue.

- Mmmm.. menta - habló el pelinegro secundado por la pelirroja. Entonces el rubio fijo su mirada en la castaña y luego sonrío mientras le indicaba al vendedor que le diera dos helados de menta, uno de ron de pasas y otro de chocolate. La castaña se asombro de que el hombre supiera sus gustos, ya que a pesar de ser su hija, llevaban poco tiempo de haberse conocido, así que anotó eso entre la larga lista mental de cosas por preguntarle a sus padres, que llevaba aplazando desde el día en que los conoció, por pena de parecer mal educada.

La pelirroja miró suspicaz a la chica preguntándose como era que aquel hombre conocía a su amiga y se dispuso a preguntar pero se vio interrumpida.

- Bien, sentémonos - les indicó y tomaron asiento en la mesa más alejada, ya que era la única que tenía puesto para cuatro personas. Luego de un largo silencio en el que se dedicaron a comer sus helados el rubio sacó un tema a colación. - ¿Venían a hacer sus compras para el colegio? - preguntó.

- Si, de hecho ya terminábamos - dijo la pelirroja señalando las bolsas que había dejado en el piso, y volvió a retomar el habla viendo ese momento el adecuado para saciar su curiosidad - ¿y tu Herms? ¿ya compraste? - preguntó y la castaña tragó con dificultad maldiciendo su suerte.

- Mmm de hecho iba a comenzar - contestó.

- ¿Y tus padres? - atacó y la Gryffindor miró a su padre en busca de ayuda pero este parecía muy centrado en evadir su mirada. Vaya cobarde - pensó con enojo y vio como el hombre sonreía seguro leyendo sus pensamientos.

- Este... Ginny disculpa por no contestar tu carta - cambió de tema la chica pero la pelirroja adivinando sus intenciones negó con la cabeza restándole importancia.

- Da igual de todos modos nos encontramos, no importa, ¿y tus padres? - volvió a preguntar y el rubio vio su oportunidad de interceder.

- Ginny - llamó la atención de la chica - ¿te puedo llamar así verdad? - preguntó y la chica asintió sonrojada - bien, intercedo por Hermione, esto será un tanto difícil pero necesito que escuchéis bien y no interrumpan ¿de acuerdo? - ambos chicos asintieron confundidos por las palabras del mayor y pusieron atención a lo que comenzaba a decir el hombre, mientras la castaña se hallaba metida en sus pensamientos. La historia se la sabía de memoria y no le apetecía escucharla de nuevo, menos mientras en aquel momento veía una cabellera rubia pasar muy a prisa por entre las tiendas. Se levantó de su asiento y con una mirada que decía "volveré" se alejo dejando a sus tres allegados adentrarse en una charla que sabía le causaría problemas más tarde. Pero en aquel momento tenía que saciar una duda.

Caminó entre los numerosos magos que se encontraban recorriendo el Callejon Diagon y vio como la cabellera rubia se detenía en la tienda de túnicas y entró también. La mujer hablaba alegremente con la chica que atendía en ese momento y la Gryffindor se dedicó a fingir que veía las túnicas con interés.

- Granger - saludó la mujer al notar su presencia y la chica pegó un brinco sorprendida y luego recompuso su porte.

- Señora Malfoy - inclinó un poco la cabeza a modo de saludo y luego frunció ligeramente el ceño - mm.. creo que me puede llamar por mi apellido - le indicó y vio como la mujer sonreía afable.

- Lo se querida, pero también se que sólo muy pocos están enterados de la verdad, y no querrás que se enteren por un desliz - con una elocuente mirada se le acercó con una bolsa ya en la mano. - ¿A que se debe que me hayas seguido? - preguntó curiosa y la castaña se preguntó como diablos era que los adultos parecían saberlo absolutamente todo.

- Este...disculpe mi atrevimiento señora, es que .. - la mujer la interrumpió.

- Narcissa - al ver como la chica fruncía el ceño añadió - puedes llamarme Narcissa, querida.

- Bien, mmm señ...Narcissa, disculpe por mi atrevimiento, es que era la única oportunidad de hablar con usted a solas - le confesó y la mujer asintió curiosa de saber que quería hablar la prometida de su hijo con ella - este... he estado recordando algunas cosas esta semana - dijo y sintió un peso menos. No sabía porque le decía eso a aquella mujer, de hecho no se lo había confesado a nadie, ni siquiera a sus padres, pero algo le decía que debía confiar en aquella mujer que fue de vital importancia durante la batalla final.

- ¿Qué tal si caminamos mientras me cuentas eso que quieres decirme? - ofreció y ambas se adentraron entre las calles del Callejon Diagon, sin tener un punto fijo donde detenerse.

- Bien, este...hace unos días recordé una escena con el señor Malfoy y usted... discutían - musitó por lo bajo sintiéndose una intrusa de aquel momento más la sonrisa triste que le dedicó la mujer le dio ánimos para seguir - bien, antes de eso también recordé mi primer acto involuntario de magia, ustedes estaban allí, y en otras tantas situaciones, y me preguntaba si... ¿qué relaciones tiene su familia con la mía? - sabía que podría haberle preguntado a sus padres, pero prefería ahorrarse esa parte.

- Bien, supongo que aún no te familiarizas con Gamelot y Derrisa y por eso buscas respuestas de otros, te diría que está mal que lo hagas, si no fuera porque mi hijo es tan ...como tú, en fin.. - suspiró dejando atrás sus intentos de hablar de su hijo y le contestó - Derrisa y yo estudiamos juntas en el mismo curso, y Lucius estudiaba un año más adelantado que nosotras, el era conocido de Gamelot que estudiaba en Durmstrang, en las vacaciones que mis padres me comprometieron con Lucius, Gamelot había venido a Londres a visitarlo, y yo llevé a Derrisa a una cita doble que había planificado Lucius con el fin de conocerme mejor y que las cosas no fueran tan incomoda, tus padres se comenzaron a ver muchas veces después de eso, y les fue muy bien debo de añadir, desde allí hemos sido amigos, casi todos, como pudiste ver de seguro en tus recuerdos, Lucius no mucho, peor estaba con ellos por mi, era su esposa y quería mucho a tus padres, ellos habían propuesto que fuéramos tus padrinos, pero...decidimos que era mejor que no fuera así, luego de que sucediera un acuerdo que impidió esto, así que nos quedamos como buenos amigos - confesó y la Gryffindor asintió procesando toda la nueva información que la mujer me otorgaba - dime algo querida - susurró sonriendo - ¿me veía mejor en aquellos momentos? - preguntó curiosa y la Gryffindor se río por lo bajo.

- Definitivamente no, Narcissa, ahorita tiene una sonrisa más alegre - añadió haciendo que la mujer se sonrojara.

- Si, se lo debo a Severus - confesó y la castaña asintió algo incomoda, jamás se imagino hablar de su profesor de pociones con la madre de su enemigo. Entonces recordó el otro motivo por el que había seguido a la rubia.

- Este... Narcissa ¿podría pedirle un favor? - preguntó apenada y la mujer sonrío enfundándole ánimos de que siguiera hablando - quería...saber si.. ¿usted sabe que hacía su hijo y su novia Parkinson en Borgin y Burkes? - preguntó y al ver como la mujer le miraba totalmente sorprendida le dijo - verá es que el día del...incidente con los señores Granger - hizo una pausa sorprendiéndose a si misma por el tono tan frío con el que nombraba a los que anteriormente eran sus padres - yo venía al Callejon a hacer las compras y vi a su hijo con Parkinson, no es que sea metiche ni nada, pero como bien sabrá, la relación de su hijo con mis amigos y conmigo no es precisamente la mejor y no me fío de él, así que le seguí hasta Borgin y Burkes - terminó sonrojada preguntándose si después de todo había sido mala idea confesarle aquello. Pero ante todo pronóstico la mujer sonrío anchamente para luego boquear un poco y decir

- ¿Algo que hayas escuchado de mi hijo fue lo que hizo que llegaras a tu casa mucho más temprano de lo previsto? - preguntó y la chica asintió preguntándose por que preguntaba aquello.

- Si, de hecho fui a mi casa temerosa de que mis padres estuvieran en peligro, Malfoy y Parkinson hablaban de que muchos magos estaban en mi casa reunidos y me preocupe y pues...ya sabe el resto - dijo y la mujer sonrío cortamente.

- No sabe lo feliz que me pones al confesarme esto, y con respecto al tema , puedes quedarte tranquila , mi hijo no compró nada aquel día, creo que sólo estaba de paseo, y te pido algo ... sólo...dale una oportunidad - concluyó para luego levantarse del banquillo donde inconscientemente se habían sentado y con una sonrisa se despidió - tengo que terminar unas compras y tu tienes que volver con tu padre - le dijo y con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro se perdió de vista dejando a la chica confundida preguntándose porque demonios la mujer había comenzado a sonreír tan alegre cuando ella le dijo que había sido por la conversación de las serpientes que había descubierto la verdad, y preguntándose a que se refería con "darle una oportunidad" a Malfoy.

De regreso a la heladería vio como sus dos amigos se alejaban y suspiro preguntándose cuanto tiempo había estado con la señora Malfoy, se acercó a su padre que la veía con una ceja alzada pero no le hizo ninguna pregunta y en silencio se encaminaron a hacer sus respectivas compras.

- Por cierto, Ginny te manda a decir que en Hogwarts tomes un vagón aparte, que tienen demasiadas cosas de las que hablar - añadió divertido y la castaña se encogió de hombros resoplando. Genial, si pensaba que había escapado del interrogatorio estaba muy equivocada.

* * *

><p><em>Bien, aumente considerablemente el número de caracteres de mi historia.<em>

_Es el capítulo más largo que he echo hasta ahora. Y tomé un tanto el consejo de no hacer los parrafos tan largos._

_Espero les haya gustado y me den mérito por haber actualizado tan pronto._

_Como vieron ya Hermione entabló amistad con su futura suegra, en fin, espero muchos muchos reviews. _

_Y por cierto, quiero que me deis un consejo de lo que más adelante les gustaría ver, no necesariamente tiene que ser con Draco/Hermione. Pero preferiría que así fuera._

_En serio, acepto sugerencias._


	8. No lo puedo creer

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling , menos la trama.

Capítulo: 8

* * *

><p><strong>No lo puedo creer<strong>

- Hermione querida - le llamó su madre desde detrás de la puerta de su habitación. La castaña que en esos momentos se encontraba arreglando su cabello en una cola alta le indicó que podía pasar y la señora lo hizo acercándose por detrás a su hija que se encontraba viendo los resultados, catastróficos de su cabello. La mujer hizo una pequeña mueca ante el evidente fiasco de peinado y luego sonrío algo radiante, la verdad Hermione no lograba descifrar que había cambiado pero desde que fueron al Callejón Diagon , la mujer parecía un poco más confiada con ella, no es que le molestara, de hecho desde ya mucho tiempo había tenido la curiosidad de saber como sería la verdadera personalidad de su mamá, pero le intrigaba mucho el saber porque el cambio. -¿Problemas? - preguntó y la castaña suspiró cansada, ya llevaba más de diez minutos probando de todo para que su cabello no se viera tan mal. Podría usar magia pero prefería no hacerlo, cuestiones de ética.

- Si, llevo ya mucho tiempo tratando de que mi cabello no se vea tan mal, y pues..nada - dijo frustrada y vio como su madre asentía comprendiendo.

- Si quieres te puedo ayudar con eso - le sugirió la mayor y la castaña le miró agradecida. Cualquier tipo de ayuda en ese momento le vendría bien. - Bien, siéntate - le indicó feliz de poder ayudar a su hija. Siempre había soñado con poder peinar y ayudar en cosas de chicas a su hija, y al fin podría cumplir ese sueño.

Una vez la Gryffindor se sentó su madre paso a hacer un movimiento con la varita y en cuestión de segundos montones de cremas llegaron a sus manos, la castaña cerró los ojos con temor, mientras menos supiera que hacía con su cabello, mejor. Por eso muy pocas veces iba a un salón de belleza, detestaba ver como jugaban con su cabello. La mujer vio el temor en el rostro de su hija y le dio un apretón cariñoso en el hombro.

- Tranquila, no haré nada radical, sólo haré que tus risos se asemejen más a unos bucles y disimularé el freeze y te haré una coleta - le informó y la castaña asintió sintiéndose apenada por ser tan miedosa. Si toda su vida estaba cambiando ¿por qué no hacerlo ella también?, y comenzaría a hacerlo dejando atrás uno de sus temores, su cabello.

Luego de unos minutos en los que la mujer se dedicó a hacer movimientos, aplicar cremas, peinar y hasta hacer unos diminutos cortes, sonrío satisfecha y le indicó a su hija que se viera en el espejo. Esta lo hizo y abrió los ojos como platos, sino supiera que estaba allí frente al espejo dudaría que fuera ella, su cabello se veía con unos bucles bien formados que se hacían más voluminosos conforme la coleta terminaba. Sonrío anchamente muy agradecida con su mamá.

- Gracias - sonrío a modo de agradecimiento y su madre le siguió para luego sentarse en su cama e indicarle a la Gryffindor que ella hiciera lo mismo, y esta lo hizo pensando de que querría hablar su madre, ya que nunca antes habían mantenido una conversación privada.

- Hermione querida, quería...pedirte una disculpa por ser tan descortés contigo - la castaña quiso interrumpirla y decirle que estaba siendo de todo menos eso, le había dado alojo en su casa después de todo, pero la mujer siguió hablando ajena a los pensamientos de ella - es que...tardé mucho en asimilarlo y luego cuando creía que lo había superado me di cuenta que tenías una relación más estrecha con Gamelot, la verdad sentí celos y luego me sentí la peor persona de todas por tener celos de que mi hija quisiera más a su padre, pensándolo bien es normal, suele suceder así, las chicas van más pegadas a sus padres que a sus madres, pero... - la castaña esta vez si la interrumpió.

- No, yo no lo quiero más a él, los quiero por igual - se sorprendió a si misma usando la palabra querer, pero no se arrepintió. Desde que había llegado a aquella mansión había convivido tanto con ellos que se le era imposible no sentir afecto hacia ellos, y más si dentro de ella se escondía un gran amor por ambos, suponía que por estar con sus verdaderos padres. Vio como su madre sonreía conmovida.

- Se me hace lindo escucharte decir eso, pero lo que iba diciendo era que , luego de meditarlo me di cuenta de que debía acercarme a ti, he desperdiciado demasiados años como para también desperdiciar estos meses que me quedan antes de que te independices, así que quería disculparme y pedir que cuando sean las vacaciones de navidad por favor vengas a casa, tengo planeado un montón de cosas para hacer y la verdad desearía que vinieras - pidió y la castaña asintió sintiéndose incapaz de negarle nada a esa mujer. - Bien - sonrío satisfecha su madre y luego adoptó una pose un poco más seria. - Hay otra cosa de la que me gustaría hablarte, pues...Gamelot me ha comentado que pareces tener cierta incertidumbre sobre cierta casa tuya - dijo y la castaña sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al verse descubierta - ¿Quieres hablarme de eso? - pidió amable.

- Pues...es que, como ustedes son Slytherins, y por lo que veo toda la familia se ha mantenido Slytherin, yo me siento mal por des honrarlos y todo eso y ..- se vio interrumpida por su madre.

- No se si sorprenderme por tu rápida investigación sobre nuestro árbol familiar y reprenderte por no averiguar bien , por si no lo sabes, tu tío por parte de tu papá fue Revenclaw, así que no serías la única que no es de Slytherin - le dijo y luego sonrío afable para demostrarle que todo estaba bien, pero la castaña seguía sintiendo ese malestar en su estomago.

- A mi el sombrero me iba a mandar a Revenclaw - confesó y la mujer alzó las cejas sorprendidas preguntándole que sucedió - pero también me dio la opción de Gryffindor, y la verdad había conocido a dos chicos allí que me agradaban , y quería estar con ellos y el sombrero terminó por escogerme para esa casa - dijo y la mujer asintió entendiéndola. La verdad algo que no confesaría jamás, es que ella estuvo a punto de terminar en Hufflepuff, pero había rogado con vehemencia quedar en Slytherin.

- ¿Y esos dos muchachitos siguen siendo tus amigos? - cuestionó curiosa. Al fin y al cabo jamás había tenido una conversación sobre chicos con Hermione, y le apetecía.

- Pues..si, son Harry Potter y Ron Weasley - le dijo y su madre asintió algo insatisfecha. No le molestaba que aquellos fueran sus amigos, al fin y al cabo eran salvadores del mundo mágico, pero por lo que había escuchado sobre el chico Weasley, no le agradaba su trato con él.

- ¿Y este chico...Ron...sólo amigos? - preguntó curiosa y vio como su hija bajaba la cabeza con las mejillas coloradas

- Si - se limito a decir y la mujer tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no presionar sobre ese tema , había logrado un considerable avance con la chica y no quería estropearlo ahora.

- Bien, pues como madre me toca decirte que tengas mucho cuidado, que estés pendiente y de que por favor, te pido que abras bien los ojos, no te dejes ilusionar por cualquier chico bonito que te corteje un vez , capaz puedan haber otros que te quieran pero que no se te acerquen - dijo mordiéndose la lengua por hablar de más. La castaña frunció el ceño preguntándose a que se refería con eso pero la voz de su padre desde abajo indicando que se les haría tarde le impidió hacerlo y con un asentimiento de cabeza resignado a colocar esa entre sus tantas preguntas bajo seguida de su madre, con sus maletas flotando.

...OoOo...

Había llegado a la estación de trenes unos quince minutos antes de tiempo y luego se una, algo incomoda despedida con sus padres, donde los tres se limitaron a sonreírse aún incapaces de hacer grandes muestras de afectos , y con algunas bromas de su padre había buscado un vagón vacío, como bien le recordó su padre, maliciosamente, para esperar a que la pelirroja le atacara con preguntas, bien podría hacerse la loca y no contestar nada, pero si era un Gryffindor y no una Slytherin como toda la familia, al menos honraría el nombre de Gryffindor y no huiría como cobarde. Durante todo el trayecto le había estado dando vueltas a la conversación que había tenido con su madre y la que tuvo con Narcissa y había notado porque parecían llevarse tan bien, las dos eran muy similares, sólo que Narcissa parecía un poco más bromista, pero la castaña supo que así debía ser, al fin y al cabo parecía que esa mujer necesitaba a un gruñón a su lado, primero Malfoy y luego Snape, si ella no fuese tan alegre no quisiera ni imaginar como serían los padres de Malfoy. En cambio en su caso , su padre era el bromista, y obviamente había que ser equilibrados, y su madre era la más centrada, y por ella estaba bien, no creía ser capaz de soportar más bromas que las que ya de por si le hacía su padre.

- Pensé que me seguirías evitando - habló una pelirroja mientras entraba en el compartimiento y enseguida lo cerraba con seguro y bajaba las cortinas. La castaña suspiró sabiéndose incapaz de poder escapar esta vez y se masajeó las sienes, tenía un dolor de cabeza monumental, había estado pensando en las posibles preguntas y respuesta que podrían salir de esa conversación durante todo el día y ya se encontraba mareada.

- Hola estoy muy bien Ginny a mi también me alegra verte - dijo con sorna , pero al ver como su amiga le mandaba una gélida mirada abandonó su intención de cambiar el tema y aligerar la tensión del ambiente - no te evitaré más, habla - pidió y a la par la pecosa la examinó de arriba a abajo para luego sonreír pequeño dándole un poco de confianza a la Gryffindor. Si Ginny sonreía no podía ser tan malo después de todo.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene tu papá? - preguntó directa la pelirroja y Hermione alzó una ceja confundida. ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver eso con lo que se suponía que iba a preguntarle?. Vio como la pelirroja se sonrojaba y ahí entendió todo. Abrió los ojos como platos y simuló hacer arcadas haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara aún más para diversión de Hermione.

- No puedo creer que te atraiga mi padre, es decir..si está guapo, pero tiene como...¿20 años más que tú? o más, quien sabe, por Merlín Ginevra - se alarmó divertida la castaña.

- Sólo preguntaba Hermione - dijo con enojo la menor de los Weasley y enseguida la castaña se enderezó convenciéndose de que estaba mal reírse de su amiga, a pesar de que aquello lo encontrara sumamente divertido.

- Ok, ok, tiene 35 Ginny - le informó y vio como su amiga abría los ojos como platos para luego asentir algo desilusionada - es mi padre por Merlín Ginny ¿qué esperabas que tuviera 20? Imposible. - le recordó y su amiga frunció el ceño.

- Se que es imposible, pero se ve tan jodidamente joven - dijo y la castaña sintió asco.

- Ok si lo que tu digas Ginny, pero te pido que por favor no comiences a hablar de lo sexy que son sus ojos, su cabello, sus tríceps o cualquier otra cosa que me cause arcadas- advirtió y la pelirroja asintió - bien ¿eso era lo único que quería preguntarme? - inquirió y enseguida la pelirroja adoptó una expresión calculadora.

- Pues no, es decir ya tengo todos los detalles, créeme si Neville no le hubiese parado el carro a tu padre, casi nos cuenta como te tuvieron - hizo una mueca de asco - en fin, lo otro que quería saber, más bien, hablar contigo, como bien debiste de haber supuesto hace mucho tiempo, todas, sin excepción, todas las familias de alta alcurnia, como la tuya, comprometen a sus hijos entre si, es decir que tú estás pronta a casarte ¿no es así? - preguntó y la castaña se encogió en su asiento. Si lo había pensado unas cuantas veces, pero si sus padres no le habían mencionado eso, sería por algo. - Te lo digo Herms por dos motivos, uno porque me gustaría que arreglaran las cosas tú y Ron , están más extraños que de costumbre, ambas sabemos que ya no te gusta, está bien, no te lo reprocho, quiero lo mejor para mi hermano pero también para ti, y se que el no sería tu chico ideal, tú necesitas alguien que esté a la par de tu intelecto, que te haga sudar para encontrar una buena respuesta, entre otras cosas, y eso querida amiga mía jamás lo encontraras en Ron - le confesó y la castaña se sintió agradecida por las palabras de su amiga. Después de todo que estuviera aconsejándola para no tener nada con su hermano era un gran acto. - Y bueno, lo otro era porque cuando venía para acá escuché , sin querer - se apresuró a agregar antes de que su amiga le reprochara por andar escuchando conversaciones ajenas - que Nott y Malfoy se casarán pronto, eso quiere decir que ya las fechas para que los sangre limpia de tu edad se comiencen a casar - le confesó y la castaña sintió miedo.

Ya sabía de que tenía que hablar con sus padres cuando les escribiera una carta.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo y me dejen reviews.<em>

_Este será el último capítulo que montaré por los momentos tan seguido, tendré que moderar mi tiempo ya que comienzan las clases y lo más probable es que no disponga del suficiente tiempo como para actualizar tan a menudo y por eso cada capítulo tomará más tiempo de lo normal. _

_Darle al botón verde que dice REVIEW no cuesta nada, inténtalo ;)_

_Por cierto...quería pedirles que en sus reviews me dejaran sugerencias, para los futuros capítulos, es decir que me digan que les gustaría ver. ;)_

_Chau._


End file.
